Una Oportunidad
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: [One-Shot] Para el reto del antiguo club HitsuKarin "Razones Anónimas" Octava Razón: El en su niñez siempre fue rechazado por los demás a causa de su apariencia. Solamente necesitaba que alguien le diera una oportunidad de conocerlo realmente.


**Bleach no me pertenece, todo es obra del gran Tite-troll-Kubo.**

* * *

**..**

**Respuesta al reto del antiguo club HitsuKarin.**

**..**

**Un poco de Hielo al Fuego**

**..**

**Razones Anónimas. 8va. **_**Razón**_

**..**

_Una oportunidad._

Estaba agotado, quería acabar cuando antes con ese partido de futbol en el cual la hermana del Kurosaki y sus amigos le pidieron ayuda "De nuevo" aunque más bien le rogaron por tres largas horas hasta que finalmente ya harto de las suplicas termino aceptando. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pues siempre que iba al mundo humano terminaba jugando a los juegos de los mortales. Ya hasta pensaba que debía decir no debes en cuando, él era un capitán y si lo mandaban a Karakura era por una misión; no tenía tiempo que perder. Pero que pasaba, siempre "_Para su desgracia_" Terminaba cediendo a las peticiones de la molesta chiquilla Kurosaki. No sabía el porqué, pero fuera lo que fuera debía terminar. Levanto la mirada y busco por toda la cancha a la culpable de su retraso en el trabajo. Aquella chiquilla "_Que de niña ya no tenía nada" _ En su lugar, ahora era toda una joven adolecente…..muy bella cabe destacar. El tiempo pareció favorecerle enormemente pues no le pedía nada a ninguna de las otras humanas en cuanto a belleza se refería. Además su actitud la hacía única a los ojos del joven capitán, quien no quitaba sus ojos de ella. Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió, mismo que le parecía ya haberlo sentido antes, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Karin quien hasta ese momento se encontraba en una lucha por ver quien tomaba el control del balón, busco con la mirada al Shinigami en cual la miraba atentamente. Rápidamente haciendo uso de una agilidad sorprendente logro escaparse del alcance del otro jugador.

— ¡Aquí va Toshiro! — Grito la azabache. Mientras le daba un gran pase al albino, el cual con solo tres movimientos logro anotar el gol de la victoria. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Toshiro se viera rodeado de los amigos de Karin.

— ¡Eres sorprendente Toshiro! —

—Qué bueno que estas de nuestro lado—

— ¡Enséñame a jugar como tú! — Eran algunos de los halagos que los humanos siempre le hacían. Toshiro no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, ya que siempre desde niño normalmente era rechazado por su aspecto, nunca le dieron una oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser un buen amigo. Al menos hasta que apareció Hinamori, ella fue la primera en mostrarle lo que era ser un amigo y le estaba completamente agradecido por ello. En ese entonces, gracias a los insultos y el desprecio de los demás termino cerrándose por completo al mundo; creyendo que solo la amistad de Hinamori le bastaba para llenar el hueco en su frágil y herido corazón. Aunque su manera de pensar dio un giro de 360° cuando visito el mundo humano por primera vez. Pues una niña hiso lo que el jamás pensó que volvería a ocurrir. Le dio "_Una oportunidad" _Toshiro al principio se mostró frio con ella, lo cual no pareció afectarle en nada. Por el contrario lo invito a jugar con sus amigos, dejándolo aún más confundido. Aquel fue un día inolvidable para el joven albino, pues aquella niña de cabello azabache le demostró lo que era ser aceptado…..pero sobre todo le demostró lo que era tener amigos.

—Ya, ya chicos déjenlo en paz será mejor que nos retiremos por hoy— Llego a su rescate la Kurosaki. Los humanos al escucharla solamente se despidieron de él, claro no sin antes pedirle que volvieran a jugar en otra ocasión. A lo cual el shinigami solamente asentía. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Karin, ella sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Toshiro tratar con los demás; de eso se dio cuenta desde el primer día en el que lo conoció. Un aura de soledad y tristeza rodeaban su alma, lo cual la hiso sentirse triste también. Intento animarlo ofreciéndole su amistad a ese joven, el cual al principio se negó aunque al final y para felicidad de la Kurosaki término aceptándola.

—Bien…..ufff…pero que calor hace— Comento la azabache, al momento que tomaba su balón y con su mano libre se abanicaba intentando inútilmente alejar el terrible calor que hacía en el lugar.

Toshiro como respuesta solo asintió, a él no le gustaba mucho el calor que digamos. "¡Pero_ qué va_!" Lo detestaba más que nada en el mundo. La Kurosaki sonrió al ver el cambio en la expresión del albino debido a la molestia, fue en ese momento que una idea cruzo su mente.

—Ven Toshiro vamos por un helado— Invito la joven a lo cual el capitán nuevamente no pudo negarse. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que llegaron a un parque en el cual buscaron como locos al "Hombre de los Helados" Lo encontraron junto a la fuente y cada quien pidió el suyo, Toshiro como todo un caballero estaba a punto de pagar pero Karin se le adelanto. Y antes de que pudiera reclamarle la joven salió corriendo, a lo cual el shinigami se dedicó a darle alcance. Hubiera sido más fácil para el si no estuviera dentro de ese molesto Gigai. Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin la encontró sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, se acercó y cuando la joven lo miro le hiso un ademan con su mano invitándola a sentarse junto a ella y de nuevo no pudo negarse.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste pagar? — Pregunto el albino mientras la miraba comer su helado.

—Mmmm… ¿Por qué será? — Se puso en pose pensativa, a lo cual el joven frunció el ceño al notar el sarcasmo que la Kurosaki utilizaba. Karin al ver la evidente molestia en su acompañante decidió no provocarlo más.

—Bien…yo fui la que te invito, por eso no te deje pagar…así que deja la caballerosidad por un momento...además…esto es lo que hacen los amigos—Comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El joven shinigami se quedó pensando, en ese momento solamente una palabra resonaba en su cabeza "_Amigos"_ Esa simple palabra, describía perfectamente lo que lo relacionaba con aquella humana. Sin darse cuenta en que momento ella había llegado a atravesar la barrera que el mismo se propuso a construir para no salir herido de nuevo. Ahora por fin sabía cuál era el sentimiento que momentos atrás lo invadió…._gratitud… _Así es estaba completamente agradecido con esa joven, por darle "_Una oportunidad" _a pesar de su aspecto y su forma de ser. Sentía una inmensa gratitud porque ahora por fin podía estar en paz consigo mismo al saber que él no tenía la culpa de no tener amigos, si no los tuvo en el pasado fue porque jamás le dieron la oportunidad de conocerlo.

El shinigami se puso de pie y su compañera solo lo imito. Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de la Kurosaki, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—Me tengo que ir— Dijo, a lo cual la azabache solo asintió.

—Si lo se…..espero que vuelvas pronto para jugar de nuevo con todos— Aunque Karin quería que no se fuera, sabía perfectamente que él debía volver a su mundo, agradecía que por lo menos viniera de vez en cuando a pasar el rato en su compañía. La cual extrañaría cuando él se marchara.

—Volveré de eso puedes estar segura y…..— Hizo una pausa y continuo. —Karin….muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad— Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que la azabache alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente y sin decir más desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Karin estaba algo confundida pues no entendía muy bien las últimas palabras de Toshiro, recordó que él dijo que volvería. Eso significaba que tal vez tendría tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería y así con este pensamiento se marchó rumbo a su casa con la ilusión de volver a verlo algún día.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Termine xD Espero que les guste chicos/as me gustaría mucho que me dejaran su opinión pues es la primera vez que participo en un reto y quiero saber si lo hice bien O.o (?) en fin dejando mi aporte me despido no olviden dejar sus Reviews Ya nee!**


End file.
